


Hookups and maybe something more

by Reddie_obssesed



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), It-Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_obssesed/pseuds/Reddie_obssesed
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is lonely, he has been ever since he moved to New York CityThis is why he is stood outside of his apartment building waiting for the hookup he ordered, was he really that desperate?





	Hookups and maybe something more

Eddie was standing in front of his apartment complex in mid-December wearing his heaviest, puffiest coat and a wool knit hat with a pompom dangling from the top. Outside he looked like any other native New Yorker but inside, inside he was screaming at himself.

What the hell was he thinking?

Twenty minutes ago he had come up with the worst idea in his young adult life. He was lonely and horny and some part of him was still determined to rebel after finally moving away from the oppressive thumb of his mother so...he went on Craigslist. He went on Craigslist and into the gay personals section and opened the first ad that caught his eye.

It was actually...funny. The guy made so many bad puns and all of his pictures were taken at ridiculous angles and before Eddie knew what he was doing he was typing up an email and sending him pictures. That’s how he wound up where he was, waiting for this guy to show up and...and what? His brain was finally catching up to his libido and it was like he was recovering from being possessed and didn’t know how to make everything stop.

Just as he was about to turn around and go back inside, pretend this never happened and ignore his email account for a few days, a beat up truck turned the corner and pulled into a parking spot nearby. A tall, lanky man with an unruly mop of black curls and ridiculous glasses stepped out of the truck and smiled in Eddie’s direction.

Shit

The man jogged over to him and Eddie had to look away to help from getting caught up in the way his curls bounced in the cold december air. He was only wearing a thin pea coat on top of his clothes and Eddie didn’t know how he wasn’t freezing.

“Hey, babe,” the guy said when he stopped next to Eddie, “like the pompom”

He reached out and flicked the little ball hanging on Eddie’s hat. That was how he had told the guy to recognize him, by the pompom.

“Richie Tozier,” the guy continued, holding out his hand with a broad smile.

“Um...Eddie,” he nearly stuttered, “Eddie Kaspbrak.”

He didn’t take Richie’s hand and after several seconds the taller man took it back and ran it through his curls.

“Nervous?”

Eddie glanced at him from the corner of his eye before looking back at the street and nodding.  
“First time?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded again and let out a sigh.

“Look,” Richie said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand, “We don’t have to do this. I mean, you’re stupid cute and all but I don’t want this if you’re not into it. Besides,” He paused, looking at his feet and turning slightly red in a way that Eddie wasn’t entirely sure was due to the cold. “This is my first time too so, I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Eddie looked up at him at that point, really looked at him and watched as he glanced off in the distance under Eddie’s scrutiny. He felt like some weight had been lifted when Richie said they didn’t have to go through with this and a genuine smile crept onto his face.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie started, but Richie cut him off.

“Don’t be sorry. Not everyone is into hookup. I mean...I’m not even sure I am.” He laughed at himself and Eddie looked at his feet before looked back up at Richie.

“You wanna get a late breakfast? My treat.” He asked, guilt still gnawing at him, “You know, since I made you drive all the way out here?”

“It wasn’t that far,” Richie looked at him, “but yeah. I think I’d like that.”

It only took them a few minutes to walk to the diner around the corner that Eddie absolutely loved and he knew his mother would detest. Red vinyl, shiny chrome, waitresses that only partially listened to what you were telling them and were always chewing gum. This was his haven at 2am when he was done with life, and apparently where he took random guys off the internet he invited over for sex.

One hour later he discovered that Richie’s idea of “late-breakfast” was just an excuse to eat bacon and pancakes with a gigantic milkshake but something about the way he sucked down his milkshake and then popped back up with whipped cream on his nose made Eddie completely forget how unhealthy it was and crack a smile instead.

“You are a mess, Richard Tozier.” Eddie said smiling while he grabbed a napkin and wiped the cream from Richie’s nose.

“Or maybe I just like to get attention from the cute boy paying for my breakfast?” Richie shot back, wiggling his eyebrows.

Eddie turned red and shuffled his food around his plate with his fork.

It was an hour before either of them realized how long they had been there and they both seemed a little reluctant to leave. The waitress passed by their table for what seemed like the billionth time and snapped her gum, place the bill face down on the table before walking away silently. Eddie got out his wallet and pulled several bills from it as Richie shifted in his seat.

“Thanks for breakfast,” he said, his hand in his hair again, “I guess I’d better, you know,” he pointed vaguely at the door.

“Yeah,” Eddie said, his face turning red as he thought too much about his next words, “unless you want to, um, come back to my place for awhile.”

Richie’s face registered surprise for just a second before a gigantic grin plastered itself there. “Yeah,” he said, “I’d like that.”

The two of them walked back to Eddie’s apartment complex in relative silence, Eddie holding the door for Richie who bowed theatrically and made Eddie giggle. When they finally made it to his actual apartment, Eddie used his key to open the door and entered the room with a small flourish.

“Here we are,” he said in way that was meant to be more excited but was mostly nerves.

“Woah,” Richie said. Everything was perfect. Every line, every shelf, even the magazines on the side table were perfectly aligned.

“Something wrong?” Eddie asked, looking at his shoes for what felt like the millionth time that day.

“No!” Richie startled, “It’s just...normally guys our age, living alone, things don’t look this...nice.”

Eddie blushed but not nearly at had as he would in a few seconds when Richie added, “You have a beautiful home, Mr. Kaspbrak, but not nearly as beautiful as you.”

Eddie hung his coat on the rack next to the door in an attempt to find some way to distract himself and motioned for Richie to do the same. Walking across the room, he took a seat on his couch and put his hand between his knees. Richie flopped down next to him, sprawled out in a way that had Eddie’s mind running with just how long his limbs were, how tall he was, and whether or not that length applied to other parts of his anatomy. His face flushed crimson and he forced himself to look away and at anything that wasn’t Richie.

“Eds,” the other man said, concern obviously in his voice, “You OK?”

He nodded but kept his view burning on the small cat statue that was on the shelf across the room.

“I can leave..” Richie trailed off, but he didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“No!” Eddie yelped, unexpected even to himself, and turned to face the other man only to find Richie leaned in to check on him and far closer than expected.

The two of them stared at each other from inches apart, those big gorgeous eyes staring into Eddies soul before he started to move forward and Eddie could feel Richie’s breath on his face, his nose brushing against Eddie’s own and finally their lips touched. It was soft and gentle and everything Eddie used to dream about when he was young and pretending to be straight around his mother. Slowly Richie pulled back, just enough to breath, just enough to talk, and his whisper was almost lost to the sound of Eddie’s heartbeat in his ears.

“Is this ok?” Richie asked.

“Please, more.” Was all Eddie could say in response.

Their lips crashed back together and this time there was nothing gentle or soft about it. This was need and want, push and pull. Richie’s tongue flitted out against Eddies lips and the smaller boy opened his mouth, wanting, needing. Richie didn’t deny him. Richie had his hands on Eddie’s waist, pulling the boy forward and suddenly they shifted, Eddie sliping his leg over Richie's lap and straddling the taller man. Eddie’s hands came up and tangled themselves in Richie’s hair, pulling on his curls and ripping a moan from his throat.

The moan separated them, Richie’s head falling back before whipping forward into the crook of Eddie’s neck where he proceeded to suck a deep, purple hickey while Eddie bucked his hips into Richie.

“You sure this ok, Eds?” Richie asked, kissing his way up Eddie’s neck.

“Less talking,” Eddie moaned, “Less talking...less clothes…”

“Bed or couch?” Richie whispered into his ear.

“Bed,” Eddie mumbled into his hair, “Fuck! I forgot condoms.”

“Got us covered, spaghetti.” Richie grinned as he pulled a foil package from his jeans.

Richie stood up suddenly, taking Eddie with him like he weighed nothing, and carrying him towards the hall where he could only assume the bedroom was. Pushing open the first door he could see he was met by the immaculate sight of Eddie’s bedroom and praised some god or another for being on his side that day.

Dropping Eddie on the bed with a surprised giggle from the smaller boy, Richie smiled what he hoped was a dirty grin at the boy and reached up to pull his T-shirt off in one steady motion that had Eddie licking his lips and clutching at the bedspread.

Leaning down, Richie pressed several heated kisses to Eddie’s mouth, lingering in the taste of the other boy before pushing his shirt up and pulling it over his head.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Richie muttered, relishing the way Eddie turned red at the words.

He leaned in and took one of Eddie’s nipples between his lips, sucking gentle and watching as the smaller man threw his head back and nearly screamed from the touch.

“Rich, ah!” Eddie bucked up into the air and Richie brought his hand up to cup Eddie through his jeans making the other boy mumble incoherently.

Richie tugged frantically at the belt on Eddies jeans before finally getting it undone and popping the button. He made fast work of pulling down the other man’s jeans and underwear, feeling his heartrate skyrocket when his hard cock popped into view and tossing the garments aside without another thought.

“I need you to turn over.” Richie whispered hotly into Eddie’s ear, and he could see the way that Eddie’s pupils were blown, his body practically shaking with need.

Eddie rolled beneath him, crawling further up on the bed and standing for a moment on all fours before letting his arms give out, leaving his ass on display in a way that had Richie’s ability to breath compromised.

“Fuuuuuuckkkk,” he breathed out, scrambling at his own jeans until he could kick them and his boxer’s to the side.

Climbing into the bed behind the most gorgeous boy he had ever met, he bent down and laid a gentle kiss to that glorious ass before biting into Eddie’s right cheek. Eddie whimpered under him and he moved his attention to what he was now certain both of them were waiting for. He took a few moments to revel in the little pink pucker before moving in and letting his mouth do all the talking in a totally different way.

His tongue plunged in and the noises Eddie was making were absolutely intoxicating. Suckling and tonguing at Eddie’s ass had the small boy writhing on the bed, his hands clawing at the bedspread.

“Richie,” Eddie panted, “Please!”

Richie released his suction on Eddie’s asshole and slid up his body, letting his hard cock nestle between Eddie’s moist cheeks while he whispered in his ear, “Please what, babe?”

Eddie pushed back against the hard dick he could feel at his backside.

“Please,” he whined, “please just fuck me.”

 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Richie hummed. “Where’s the lube?”

“Nightstand,” Eddie panted.

Richie stretched over and opened the drawer to find the small bottle mixed in with other miscellaneous things. Pouring a liberal amount on his right hand, he massaged it for a minute to get it warm before pushing his index finger against Eddie’s ass. The smaller boy moaned and pushed back on the intruding digit.

It was only a few moments before Richie was as far as his long fingers could go and Eddie was whimpering into the pillows.

“Please,” he whined, grinding himself back on three of Richie’s long digits trying to get more, “Please.”

Richie licked his way up Eddie’s ear, causing the other boy to shudder, “Roll over for me, babe, I want to see your face while I’m inside you.”

Eddie made a noise that wasn’t exactly human and slowly rolled onto his back, Richie pulling his finger free in the process.

“God, you’re so hot,” Richie breathed into his mouth lining his dick up with Eddie’s ass, covering Eddie’s lips with his own as he slid home in one solid motion.

Eddie pulled away, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes into his head at the intrusion. “Fuck yes,” He nearly screamed until Richie fisted his hand in Eddie’s hair and pulled him back into the kiss.

Richie’s tongue was trying to do an imitation of his dick as it penetrated Eddie’s mouth until slowly, faster and faster, his hips started snapping back and forth and he had to abandon the kiss for his efforts. He was panting into Eddie’s neck, lost in the feeling of the other man wrapped around him as Eddie muttered obscenities intermingled with the occasional, “Rich, please, don’t stop.”

“You’re so fucking tight, Eds” He heard himself say, unable to keep it in his head, and those were apparently the magic words as Eddie spasmed and tangled his hands in Richie’s hair.

“Richie!” he moaned as his body went taunt around the lanky man, cum shooting between them.

“Fuck, babe, did you just…” Richie couldn’t finish his sentence as the ass around his cock finally milked him to orgasm as well and he snapped his hips into Eddie several final times before collapsing on the smaller boy.

Breathing heavy, it took a few minutes but Richie finally pulled himself out of Eddie who seemed to still be in a state of post-orgasmic shock and stood up off the bed to leave the room. He came back a few seconds later with a moist towel and having disposed of the condom. He made quick work of wiping himself and Eddie down before leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on Eddie’s lips. Attempting to stand back up so he could gather his clothes, he found that Eddie had sneaked a hand around the back of his neck and was playing with the short curls there.

“Stay?” Eddie whispered.

Richie smiled and proceeded to climb back into the bed, pulling the covers over them both, “Anything for you, princess.”

Notes:

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back with a one shot, I'm going to do another chaptered fic at some point so lookout for that
> 
> The It 2017 tag is because that is the timeline it is in but the It 1990 tag is because no matter what I will always imagine Dennis Christopher and Harry Anderson as adult Eddie and Richie
> 
> p.s does anyone know how to link playlists on here


End file.
